Conventionally, a wire harness fixing structure is proposed (refer to a patent document 1) for which a tape winding operation is not required, offsetting amount can be adjusted to a desire value, operation efficiency can be improved, product quality can be stabilized, product cost can be reduced, and working time can be shortened.
As shown in FIG. 6, the wire harness fixing structure has a locking member (clip) 505 which has an elastic locking leg 503 which is locked to a fixed member 501 such as a vehicle body panel, and a fixing film 507 which holds the locking member 505 and is made of a thermally shrinkable film. As shown in FIG. 7, the fixing film 507 is fixed by being overlapped to itself, and is fixed to a wire harness 509, which includes electric wires, while being thermally shrinked. According to the wire harness fixing structure, because two operations, or the operation of fixing the locking member 505 to the wire harness 509 and the operation of adjusting the offsetting amount between the wire harness 509 and the locking member 505, can be performed together, operation time can be shortened.